


Six Friends

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bad title is bad; sorry. Six friends have some individual fun times with each other. Everything is weird. But nice at the same time too.Oneshot/drabble





	Six Friends

"You know what's weird?" said Blue one day, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Uh, you?" Ronan smirked. She ignored him.

"How when we wear bathrobes inside, we look rich, but when we wear bathrobes outside, we look poor."

Ronan was silent for a moment. Before he whistled the x-files theme.

* * *

Henry and Gansey were hanging out at the grocery store. Henry, of course, was drinking something, before he stopped and almost spit out his drink. More than he already had, I mean. 

"Shit," he muttered sadly. "I spilled boba on my yeezy's."

What did that even mean? Gansey didn't know and he didn't bother asking.

"If I ever died in a store like this, a 99¢ store? You'd drag my body to wholefoods, right?"

Henry laughed before he realized he was serious.

"...wow, Big D. You're a drama queen."

And that he was.

* * *

Adam and Noah were in a different store. Ironically, it was wholefoods. Adam had seven dollars and ninety-five cents in his pocket right now, along with a mint and his usual packet of tarot cards. Noah had a little bit more money. But all of it was covered in glitter. Wow. 

Anyway they ended up buying some coca cola for Adam, and yogurt for Blue. As they were checking out, Noah cheerfully hummed the Murder Squash Song.

"Paper or plastic bag?" the cashier prompted, sounding bored.

"I don't need a bag," said Noah. "I need a butterfly net so that if I find my soul I can capture it. I think I saw it floating around somewhere downtown."

Adam rose an eyebrow and hid a smile. It was aesthetically pleasing at least.


End file.
